Night in London City - Next
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto hanya seorang supir taksi biasa di wilayah tengah kota London Suatu malam, ia mendapat penumpang misterius Takdirnya berubah setelah kejadian malam itu "Nyalakan lampunya. Aku tidak bisa melihat!" Naruto protes"Kau akan menjadi milikku"-Ingat cerita itu? Selanjutnya Naruto bukan hanya seorang supir taksi biasa."Selamat datang di rumahku Naruto"Based Bluebirdfallenfic


**Night in London City - Next**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T+**

* * *

 **After That**

Hari berangin dengan aroma khas tercium jelas. Kastil kuno penuh misteri dengan gaung langkah kaki, dan suara keheningan. Serta ucapan seseorang yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Namaku Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke"

Nama itu terucap, membawa kembali ingatan yang terus berputar seperti air dalam keran yang terus mengalir tanpa penghalang. Ingatan yang hilang saat itu, ingatan kebingungan, ingatan tentang dinginnya malam, ingatan yang menggairahkan, ingatan tentang nafsu yang tak pernah dia bayangkan, ingatan tentang seseorang dengan mata merah yang membara.

"Selamat datang di rumahku Naruto"

Tersenyum, dia tersenyum kala mengucapkannya. Sesosok yang telihat sempurna itu benar-benar tersenyum, senyuman yang mungkin tak pernah makhluk lain lihat selain seseorang dihadapannya, seseorang yang masih terpaku memutar setiap memori yang baru ia sadari.

.

.

.

Cinta, apakah cinta itu benar ada? Ataukah hanya nafsu yang membutakan mata hati dan lantas mengatas namakan cinta sebagai pengalihan? Naruto tengah termenung meratapi kemalangan nasib atas kehidupannya. Malang dia bilang?

Harum citrus menguar jelas identitas seseorang di ruangan itu, ruangan megah berlantai marmer yang mengkilap hingga tercermin jelas semua refleksi dihadapannya. Kuning cream mewarnai setiap sudut permukaan dinding ruangan, sebuah jendela menghantarkan setiap berkah tuhan yang tak pernah habis. Dari sekilas melihat ruangan itu sungguh bukan standar, elit, lux dengan gaya kuno ditambah dengan setiap benda biasa namun tidak biasa.

Dan naruto hanya termenung diam di ruangan itu, menatap kosong jendela dengan warna oranye yang kentara sore ini. Entah semenjak kapan hal itu menjadi rutinitas sore harinya. Ruangan ini jelas sebuah kamar tidur, karena ada kasur berukuran king size di sana. Kamar tidur naruto semenjak hari itu, hari dimana takdir mempermainkan kehidupannya.

 _Flash Back_

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Naruto"

Naruto hanya memaku dirinya sendiri pada sosok dihadapannya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dia tak paham jelas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian beranjak pergi, melangkah perlahan meninggalkan naruto yang masih terdiam. Tersadar akan sesuatu naruto melangkah lebih cepat menghampiri sasuke, lengannya terulur menggapai apapun untuk menghentikannya.

"..." sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya berbalik kemudian menatap seseorang yang menarik ujung pakaiannya, menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Euh, begini. Jadi mau anda apa menyuruh saya beserta teman yang lain kesini? Kalau anda bilang tak ada turis, tidak ada tour guide? Saya masih bingung hehe" Naruto mungkin masih sangat kebingungan sekarang

Tersenyum hanya respon yang sasuke keluarkan

 _Sasuke POV_

"Euh, begini. Jadi mau anda apa menyuruh saya beserta teman yang lain kesini? Kalau anda bilang tak ada turis, tidak ada tour guide? Saya masih bingung hehe" dia berucap sembari terlihat jelas raut kebingungan di wajahnya, dan cengiran itu, khasnya sekali.

Kubiarkan dulu dia kebingungan, ekspresinya kali ini mengingatkan pada malam saat itu. Dia masih polos untuk ukuran pria dewasa, dia seperti tak tersentuh dengan kehidupan kotor dunia. Kutatap iris saphire nya sembari tersenyum. Bukan bermaksud mengolok dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya saja menyenangkan melihat kegelisahan dan kebingungan di wajahnya saat ini.

Vampire darah murni tidak boleh membuat vampire baru kakek tua itu bilang, tidak boleh menghisap darah manusia? Kusetujui tanpa penolakan saat itu karena aku tahu manusia itu menjijikkan, bagaimana bisa hasrat minumku muncul sedangkan bau yang mereka keluarkan sangat menjijikkan.

Asumsi awal muncul tanpa penolakan, tapi lihat dirimu sekarang sasuke. Kau bahkan terobsesi dengan manusia, satu manusia yang membuatmu terusik. Harum, segar pemuda itu menggiurkan dan aku ingin memilikinya, hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Posesif? Jelas aku tak ingin orang lain bahkan vampire lain mengetahui keindahan pemuda ini. Indah? Malam itu mungkin secara kasat mata dia tidak indah sama sekali, kaus tipis penuh keringat, wajah lusuh lelah, mata berkantung, nafas terengah, dan rambut yang bahkan tidak diatur sama sekali. Tapi mataku tersingkap dari permukaan penglihatan, melihat langsung kedalam pada cerminan pemuda itu. Wajah polos, aroma manis dan segar tubuhnya, kulit tan yang terbakar matahari mengindikasikan kerja kerasnya demi kehidupan, sikap terbukanya meski pada seseorang yang belum dikenalnya , tak ada prasangka dalam benaknya, pemuda itu sangat transparan.

Semua tersingkap jelas dihadapannya, ditambah denganketajaman insting vampire nya. Bahkan setiap gerak organnya merefleksikan gerak geriknya sekarang. Hanya dalam sekias pandang dan ketertarikan itu muncul padaku.

Akan kudapatkan pemuda ini, dengan paksa atau sukarela, hal yang kupikirkan malam itu.

Kujulurkan lenganku, menggapai pundak naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Tubuh naruto lebih kecil dari perkiraannya, slender dengan proporsi yang seimbang. Dia sedikit kaget saat kugenggam kedua bahunya.

"Dengar naruto!" ucapku memulai

"Kau tentu mengingat semua kejadian malam itu?" jeda sejenak, aku hanya ingin melihat secara intens raut wajahnya sekarang dan sesuai terkaan bahkan hanya dengan raut wajahnya aku tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kau tahu? Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?" tanyaku, atau lebih seperti penegasan.

"Kau tahu apa arti perlakuanku padamu malam itu? Aku ingin memilikimu Naruto?"

Dan tubuhnya bergetar mendengar pernyataan to the point yang aku ucapkan, dia kemudian menunduk lantas melepas genggamanku di bahunya sembari tersenyum miris

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu Uchiha-san hehe." Ucapnya sembari menunduk

Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang naruto pikirkan.

Entah apa yang naruto pikirkan sebenarnya, dia benar-benar kebingungan? Atau dia hanya mencoba menghindari bahwa dia sebenarnya mengerti maksud ucapanku tadi.

Naruto masih berdiri dihadapanku, wajahnya masih menunduk

'ayo angkat wajahmu naruto! Setidaknya supaya aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang'

Hening, dan aku tak suka keheningan seperti ini, setidaknya aku terbiasa dengan keheningan sebelum aku bertemu dengan naruto malam itu. Dia sungguh sangat berisik.

"Kurasa saya sudah bisa pulang Uchiha-san, berhubung anda bilang para turis itu memang tidak ada, dan pertanyaanku kau jawab dengan jawaban yang membuatku bingung."

Apa kau bilang? Pulang? Kesabaranku sudah diambang batas, sebenarnya kenapa dia? Harusnya dia bangga saat aku bilang ingin memilikinya! Menjadi milik seorang Uchiha. Tapi dia hanya diam dan berkata dia akan pulang.

Aku menyeringai, kupikir dia tak bisa kuhadapi dengan cara manusia

"Jangan bercanda dengan Uchiha, Naruto. Kau bilang pulang? Kau pikir untuk apa aku susah-susah menggeretmu bersama teman-temanmu kemari jika hanya untuk membiarkanmu pulang?"

Meskipun kukagumi dia, tapi baru kusadari satu hal. Dia tetap manusia

Dan manusia itu, menyebalkan.

 _Naruto POV_

"Jangan bercanda dengan Uchiha, Naruto. Kau bilang pulang? Kau pikir untuk apa aku susah-susah menggeretmu bersama teman-temanmu kemari jika hanya untuk membiarkanmu pulang?" ucap sosok dihadapanku sembari menyeringai

Apa maksudnya, aku tak bisa mengerti ucapannya. Sudah cukup dengan kebingungan yang aku alami pagi ini karena bangun dengan tubuh tanpa busana, dan sudahlah tak ingin kuingat lagi bagian itu.

Dan tunggu aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku lagi, seringai itu membuatku merinding. Selama hidup aku tak pernah merasakan aura sekuat ini, tekanan yang di dominansi oleh orang di hadapanku ini membuatku sedikit takut. Sedikit, harus sedikit karena kau ini laki-laki.

'Ok kau harus berani naruto!'

Dengan keberanian penuh kuangkat wajahku, dan yang terihat kemudia adalah sosok itu yang semakin mendekat dan

'GREB'

Dia memelukku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-san."

Pelukannya hangat, seperti malam itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan naruto! Dan aku mengingat serpihan ingatan malam itu, refleks kudorong dan gagal. Tenaganya lebih besar dari pada tenagaku

"Hn. Biarkan dulu seperti ini" aku mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, namun pelukan ini nyaman dan,, hangat.

Jujur saja, meskipun aku sudah dewasa aku belum pernah dipeluk seseorang seintens ini. Mungkin terdengar aneh bagi laki-laki dewasa semuranku yang mungkin sudah lebih jauh pada tahap selain pelukan.

Hanya saja aku memang tidak tertarik dengan dunia percintaan yang teman-temanku lakukan semasa sekolah menengah dulu. Mereka menyia-nyiakan kehidupan masa mudanya dengan merusak diri mereka sendiri. Melintasi garis menuju dunia dewasa tanpa berpikir panjang akan apa yang akan mereka tanggung di masa depan.

Tapi mereka terlihat bahagia pikirku saat itu. Anggaplah aku seorang laki-laki bodoh, teman-temanku memanggilku begitu saat mereka memberi saran agar aku memiliki seorang pacar dan aku menolak, atau saat mereka mengajak untuk bersenang-senang versi mereka dan aku menyanggah.

Abaikan nostalgia ini, sudah berapa lama dia memelukku?

"Sasuke san, sudah lepaskan. Aku sulit bernafas"

"Hn" apa apaan respon itu

Dan serpihan lain memori ingatan malam itu muncul lagi. Sasuke-san yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhku, menjilat leher, meraba perut, mencium bibir, dia melakukannya dengan semaunya dan tidak mempedulikan perlawanan yang aku lakukan.

'Sialan'

Aku ingat rasa seperti ditusuk sesuatu di bagian pangkal leherku saat itu, dan setelahnya aku melemas. Apa mungkin itu titik kelemahanku?

Sasuke-san melepaskan pelukannya secara suka rela. Dan kembali menatapku

Kurasa matanya berwarna merah darah malam itu, tapi sekarang gelap. Hitam dan sangat kelam, seperti mengunci sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terlihat dengan bebas.

'Matanya bagus'

"Dobe!" bentaknya kemudian

Siapa yang dipanggilnya sebagai dobe? Aku?

Serpihan lain memori ingatanku muncul lagi, aku ingat dia juga menyebutku dobe malam itu.

Kenapa aku selalu berpikir tentang malam itu, bahkan yang kuingat tentang malam itu hanya fragmen fragmen yang tidak jelas. Kecuali bagian, ah sudah lupakan bagian itu.

"Dobe! Kau ini bodoh atau memang tak bisa mengerti hanya dengan kata-kata."

Dia memang benar-benar memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe.

Aku bukan bodoh, hanya saja aku masih bingung dengan semua kejadian aneh yang menimpaku.

Sebelumnya hidurpku berjalan baik-baik saja, setidaknya aku masih bisa makan bermain dan menikmati hidupku dengan uang dari gajiku sebagai supir taksi.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kemudian membelai rahangku, tidak nyaman, tubuhku meremang tidak jelas.

Sepertinya dia menatap leherku, Sasuke terus mendekat, wajahnya mendekati pangkal leherku hingga kurasakan hidungnya mengendus kulit leherku.

'Mau apa dia sebenarnya' berniat mendorong, menjauhkan wajah itu dari leherku namun oleng yang kudapat. Pertahanan tubuhnya sangat kuat.

Posisiku sekarang setengah berbaring dengan Sasuke di atasku masih dengan hidung yang menempel di pangkal leherku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note**

Ya tuhaaaan, gw nyari ini dimana-mana ternyata nyelip di folder analisis real XD *plak

bluebird fallen, dulu gw pernah bilang ingin buat lanjutan fict mu dengan judul yang sama, 3 tahun yang lalu dan gw baru post haha. Ini chapter satunya dan sorry gw gak bisa buat rate nya jd higher gak kuat hamba *sokiye

Maafkan gw baru ngeh meninggalkan janji ini *apaansih

Eh iya mungkin para reader baiknya baca dulu karya author bluebird fallen dengan judul yang sama tapi dengan rate yang kece wkwkw XP

Dan semoga sesuai harapan, kalo sempet baca ya senpai XD

See ya X)


End file.
